elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Anaconda
The Anaconda is a ponderous yet highly versatile vessel that excels in multiple roles. With a base cost just shy of 147 million Credits, it is the third most expensive ship available, behind only the Federal Corvette and the Imperial Cutter. While the Federal Corvette is specialized for combat, and the Imperial Cutter is a multipurpose ship with exceptional cargo capacity, the Anaconda can be competitively adapted for combat, mining, trading, or exploration as necessary. It also currently has the highest potential jump range of all ships after Engineering, making it the best choice for long-distance journeys. Overview Boasting an array of weapon hardpoints, the Anaconda is a formidable combat ship. When customized/engineered for combat, it is one of the best combat ships in the game. A good hardpoint placement and the possibility of equipping a large amount of combat focused modules makes it a perfect Battleship. It, the Fer-de-Lance, the Federal Corvette, the Imperial Cutter, and the Mamba are the only ships capable of equipping powerful Class 4 weaponry. The downside of the ship's low agility means it can struggle against nimbler ships since it suffers quite heavily with large blind spots. Turreted and gimballed mounts can help alleviate this problem. Defensively, the Anaconda is extremely sturdy when customized for survivability. It has 8 utility mounts, tied for the highest of any ship in the game, and its potent Class 8 power plant allows a Shield Generator, a Shield Cell Bank and multiple Shield Boosters to be activated simultaneously whilst still having enough output leftover to comfortably power the weapons and other systems. Even if the shields fail, the Anaconda has a base armor strength of 945, second only to the Type-10 Defender, and a large number of optional internal compartments give plenty of room to install Hull or Module Reinforcement Packages to stack even more protection. Optimizing for hull/armour strength allows a maximum of 6,137.5 without Engineering, or 10,755 with, the most of any ship. Last but not least, should the need to retreat arise, the Anaconda's mass lock factor of 23 means it can be masslocked only by itself, a Federal Corvette, Imperial Cutter or a Type-10, so it can escape from other vessels with relative ease. Statistically speaking, the Anaconda is the single best exploration ship in the game. With a staggering jump range of 41.45lys before engineering, it can easily jump massive distances. What puts it above ships like Diamondback Explorer is its larger optional internal capacity (allowing more freedom in terms of AFMUs and SRVS) and its ludicrous jump range, topping out at 84lys if every possible measure is taken to maximize its range. It has a large supply of internal compartments as well and can also equip very small shields, letting explorers take along a bit of protection from bumps and scratches. Its large fuel tank and ability to fit a Class 7 Fuel Scoop top it off as an impressive vessel for exploration. However, the Diamondback Explorer has slightly better range without engineering, as well as a much lower price and rebuy, and a much smaller footprint for landing in rough terrain. Some traders make use of the Anaconda due to its high jump range and decent cargo capacity; however, at only 468T of cargo, it is surpassed by several other large ships such as Lakon's Type-9 Heavy & Type-10 Defender, the Federal Corvette, and the Imperial Cutter, making it the least effective ship in its price range. The Anaconda makes for a fantastic miner; with a large amount of potential Mining Lasers as well as lots of space for Limpets and cargo holds not to mention the ability to mount a Fighter Hangar and great self defense, the Anaconda fits the role very well. Overall, the Anaconda fulfills its purpose as a multi-role ship extremely well, and is only surpassed by ships dedicated to a role. The major downsides of the ship are its sub par speed and maneuverability, as well as the cost for outfitting and maintenance: prices for less essential modules will easily exceed 1 million credits, and the most expensive modules (particularly the power plant) can run you upwards of a hundred million credits. The repair fees for the Anaconda are also relatively high, since repair costs are calculated based on the purchase price of the ship and its modules, and so it is usually cheaper to repair an Anaconda's modules using an Auto Field-Maintenance Unit. As total outfitting costs can exceed half a billion credits, hunting for discounts is strongly recommended. The Anaconda's bridge is located on the top of the ship roughly at its midpoint. The pilot's seat is positioned in the center of the bridge, with co-pilot seats on either side. The canopy offers a wide horizontal field of view (more than 180 degrees), however the canopy's widths are tapered off to either side, limiting vertical field of view. The ship's nose also obstructs view underneath the ship. In a combat scenario, 2 large hardpoints and 2 utility mounts are deployed directly in front of the bridge, which can obstruct the pilot's view when they fire. The weapon hardpoint locations are as follows: two Class 3 hardpoints are mounted parallel on the top of the bow; the third is located underneath the nose. Its Class 4 hardpoint is mounted behind the bottom Large, and the two Class 2 hardpoints are embedded in the sides of the ship, hidden beneath sliding panels emblazoned with the Faulcon DeLacy emblem. Finally, two additional Class 1 hardpoints are mounted on the underside of the ship, far back. With the release of Elite Dangerous: Horizons: The Guardians, the Anaconda gained the ability to mount a Fighter Hangar to launch Ship-Launched Fighters. The Anaconda has an available 16 piece cosmetic Ship Kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store, allowing you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit is purely cosmetic and does not affect gameplay in any way. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Anaconda. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Notes * The Anaconda is somewhat unusual in that it features two Cargo Hatches; the primary Cargo Hatch is located towards the front of the vessel, whilst the secondary is located towards the rear of the vessel, behind the Fighter Bay. The forward/primary Hatch is used to manually scoop items from space and to deploy SRVs, whilst the rear/secondary Hatch is used by Collector Limpets when retrieving canisters or materials; when the Cargo Scoop is toggled, only the forward/primary Hatch will be lowered. * Due to the location of the Cargo Hatch on the Anaconda, deploying an SRV will cause the SRV to fall the distance to the ground, or in the case of boarding it will cause the SRV to float upwards. Due to the Hatch location, it can also be difficult to get the SRV in the correct position to board, transfer cargo, etc. and using the handbrake may be necessary on uneven terrain. * Prior to a patch, the Anaconda's cargo hatch would open directly in front of one of its lower hardpoints, causing clipping issues. * The Anaconda is one of the only ships in the game to visually show damage to its hull, with pieces of its armour coming off and more damage being shown as its hull health lowers. This is purely cosmetic and it is unknown why the Anaconda has this feature, nor if it is planned to be added to other ships. * When using a Standard Docking Computer at starports the ship will sometimes scratch against the entrance slot. This doesn't seem to cause damage, however. * An Anaconda Graveyard is located on HD 76133 (Elysium's Rest) ~ Planet 1 C ~ 23.488 / 81.934 ~ 0.18G. There's also an Anaconda Shipwreck turned into a base on HR 5906 AB. Guides File:CUTTER_VS_CORVETTE_VS_ANACONDA_ELITE_DANGEROUS Videos File:Introducing_Anaconda_-_Elite_Dangerous_Short_cinematic File:Large_and_Lethal_-_Elite_Dangerous_Anaconda File:Elite_Faulcon_DeLacy_Anaconda_-_Spacedock File:Elite_Dangerous_Deep_core_mining_in_an_Anaconda File:Beyond_the_stars File:I_Feel_Good_(Ctrl%2BAlt%2BSpace_Competition) File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Adrepticius Gallery File:freedom-02.jpg|Bridge view 1 File:Screenshot 0076a.jpg|Bridge view 2 File:Anaconda09.jpg|Docked in a hangar Police 05.jpg File:Anaconda Bridge.png|Bridge concept File:AnacondaDamaged.png|Hull damage concept File:Anaconda 01 Inside.jpg File:OcmlO1a.png|Command deck File:oG0iupS.png|Anaconda rear File:TqXEH1l.png|Anaconda's massive landing gear File:Elite-Dangerous-Atmospheric-Landing-Planet-Anaconda-Fan-Art.png|Anaconda Atmospheric Landing fan art File:Condorconda.jpg|Concept-art of the F63 being launched from an Anaconda File:20170117192533_1.jpg|Anaconda with additional tuning parts fitted File:E-D Anaconda - Sunglare .jpg|Anaconda - Sunglare File:E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View File:Anaconda54.jpg |Damaged Anaconda 1 File:Anaconda49.jpg |Docked Anaconda with damage File:Anaconda68.jpg |Damaged Anaconda Top View File:Conda-damaged.jpg |Severely Damaged Anaconda File:E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin docked at Orbis Starport.jpg|Golden Anaconda File:E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Side View.jpg|Gold Skin Frontal Underside View File:E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Fuel Scooping.jpg|Gold Skin Anaconda Fuel Scooping File:Anaconda_Escape_hatches_2.jpg |Four of the Eight Emergency Escape Hatches on the top deck of the Anaconda File:Anaconda II.jpg|Anaconda on pad File:Anaconda-Search-and-Rescue-Ship.png|Search and Rescue Anaconda File:Anaconda-Landed-Planet.png|Anaconda landed on a planet File:Elite0421.jpg File:E-D Anaconda - Crusing above the Rings around a Brown Dwarf.jpg File:E-D Anaconda - Launching from Planetary Starport.jpg File:EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with Federal Corvette File:Anaconda servicepad.jpg|An Anaconda on a Service Pad File:20160815182740_1.jpg|An Anaconda near a Star File:bp-anaconda.png|Faulcon DeLacy Anaconda Blueprint File:tbf-deliverer.png|Vibrant Green Anaconda in front of A star File:Anaconda-Holo-Me-Character.png|Anaconda Holo-Me character File:Remlok-Survival-Mask-Pilot-Character.png|Remlok Survival Mask pilot character File:Anaconda-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Anaconda walking pilot scale File:Anaconda-Underside-Landing-Station.png|Anaconda underside and landing in a station File:20180904213744_1.jpg|Underside shot of the Anaconda, to show its dual Hatch setup File:Anaconda-ship-size-comparison.png|Anaconda ship size comparison File:IC-405-Flaming-Star-Nebula.png|Anaconda and the Flaming Star Nebula File:Anaconda-Shipwreck-on-HR-5906.png|Anaconda Shipwreck on HR 5906 AB References ru:Anaconda Category:Multipurpose Category:Pilotable Category:Faulcon DeLacy